


Cream Tea Plus

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written for Discovered in a Winter Holiday challenge 2020
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 17





	Cream Tea Plus

"A whole week without Yasmina yakking and Tariq haranguing his blasted games," Bodie rejoiced. "And no cats yowling and barfing and shedding! You sure the hotel is still child-free? Restaurant is still getting top reviews? And Morag's Café with those fantastic cream teas still going?"

"Name changed a bit. Still Morag's, though,"

"Early to bed? Get going after a good night's sleep?"

"Sleep. Can fit that in too. Come on, moggies, dinner."

"And stay away!" Bodie irritably brushed hair from his vacated lap.

Doyle wondered if Bodie would still enjoy his cream tea at the newly renamed Morag's Cat Café.


End file.
